제이센 프로젝트 ★/등장 보스
개요 제이센 프로젝트 ★에서 등장하는 보스들을 설명하는 항목입니다. 이 보스들은 일반적인 좀비보다 더 높은 체력, 혹은 공격력을 가지고 있으며, 짧은 시간 안에 플레이어를 죽일 수 있으므로 더욱 주의를 요구합니다. 보스들의 경우 크게 그냥 체력과 스피드만 높은 좀비 형태의 보스, 체력과 스피드만 높을 뿐만 아니라 특수능력을 사용하는 보스, 총을 가지고 다니며 에임핵이 적용되어 있는 덕분에 플레이어를 만나자마자 바로 총을 난사해 죽여버리는 건 보스 등이 있습니다. 또한 서버의 레벨이 8레벨이 되면 상당히 강력한 능력치를 가진 특별 보스가 출현합니다. 공식 포럼에 보스에 관한 여러가지 정보를 드린 Orin님께 정말로 감사드립니다. Lapis BombKen 생김새:노란색 일반좀비스킨 Ken은 체력이 많다는것 외에는 일반좀비와 별다를것이 없지만 사살시 Oh my god이라는 음성과 Explode Bomb Ken이 자폭을 시도합니다 와같은 채팅과 함께 몇초후 광범위 폭발을 일으킵니다. 이 폭발을 피하는 방법은 벽뒤로 숨거나 멀리 도망가는 방법외에는 없습니다. PowerKin 생김새:빨간색 해골?+Power Kin의 모델은 폴아웃에서 등장하는 Ghoul Kin은 속도가 빠른 좀비이고 체력이 일반좀비보다 높으며 공격을 받을시 무조건 한 방입니다. 치명적인 피해를 입을시 (ex.헤드샷) 짧은 시간동안 투명과 동시에 무적 상태가됩니다. 인간이 던진 수류탄이나 폭발류 스킬들로 피해를 입을시 칼에 폭발이 깃듭니다. 폭발칼의 데미지는 매우 강력하며 범위에 상관없이 데미지가 고정되어있어 웬만하면 벽 뒤에 숨어여지 생존이 가능합니다. Kin은 킬을할시 'Power Kin이 학살 중입니다!' 라는 채팅과 함께 체력과 스피드가 일정량 올라가게됩니다 스피드는 고정 10%가 올라가게됩니다. G-BossRoca 생김새:폴아웃에서 등장하는 Ghoul Roca는 총을 쓸수 있는 좀비로 에임봇과 초연발을 가지고있습니다. 킬을 할시 체력이 100까지 다시 채워짐과 동시에 킬링(이속과 공격력+) 효과가 발동됩니다. 플래시뱅을 맞으면 플래시뱅이 풀릴때까지의 시간의 2배의 시간 가량 무적 상태가 됩니다. Russian Federation UnfinityZeisen 생김새:자츠네 미쿠 Zeisen은 에임봇과 초연발을 사용하며 적을 사살시 HP가 FULL로 채워집니다. 킬을 할때마다 MAX HP가 8씩 늘어나며 섬광을 맞을시 여자 웃음소리가 나오고, 동시에 투명상태로 변하며 일정시간 무적이 됩니다. BrimfulKira 생김새: Doom에 나오는 몬스터 Kira는 스피드가 빠르며 칼 데미지가 한 방입니다. Kira는 적 사살시 어떤 채팅 알림이 뜸과 동시에 체력과 이동속도가 일정량 증가하며 폭발칼 횟수가 +1 증가합니다. Kin과 point guy와별개로 체력증가량이 더많습니다. Vex 생김새: 생김새는 변경될수 있으니 확정드릴수 없습니다. Ken과 같은 능력을 사용함. Japen RektM4kisE_s4N 생김새:청록색 좀비스킨 M4kisE_s4N 는 체력이 많은 일반좀비와 별다를것이 없는 몹이지만 방탄복을 가진 적을 칼로 공격시 방탄복을 흡수하게됩니다. 방탄복을 흡수하면 슈퍼아머로 바뀌며 받는 데미지가 상당히 낮아집니다. 되도록 맞지않도록 견제를 하면서 잡는게 좋습니다. Wizard Oncidium 생김새:파란색 T스킨 Oncidium은 발에 마법을 걸어놔서 멈추지않고 뛰어다니며 버니합을 시전합니다. 또 Oncidium이 적을 처치시 Wizard Oncidium이 학살 중입니다! 와같은 채팅과 함께 일정량을 HP를 습득합니다. Oncidium은 뛰어다닌곳에 파란색 트레일을 생성시킴 초보자분들은 Oncidium이 꽤나 까다로울수있지만 침착히 견제를 하면서 잡습니다. 그래도 잡히지 않는다면 칼을 들고 닥돌을 하면 됩니다. 二階堂真紅 Shoushi 생김새:빨간색 CT 스킨 Shoushi는 총을 쓸수 있는 좀비로 에임봇을 가지고 있습니다. 킬을 할시 체력이 100까지 다시 차게됩니다. 플래시뱅을 맞으면 플래시뱅이 풀릴때까지의 시간의 2배의 시간 가량 무적 ??? Burnerburn retina of your eye 생김새:노란색 좀비스킨 이름이 너무길어서 Burner로 축약합니다. Burner는 칼로 적을 공격시 적을 화염에 휩싸이게합니다. 화염 데미지는 무시못할 수준이며 떄떄로 소이탄을 던지며 소이탄에 1틱이라도 데미지를 입을시 한 방에 타죽습니다. 만약 당신이 Burner를 봄과 동시에 손에 불타는 오이같은걸 손에 쥐고있다면 얼른 그자리에서 벗어나시길 당신의 민첩이 1.1 미만이면 이미 죽었다고 생각하시면 됩니다. 사살시 자기가 사살당한 곳에다 소이탄을 사용합니다. Fish永江衣玖 永江衣玖 생김새:파란색 일반 좀비스킨 永江衣玖는 칼로 적을 공격하지 않으며 테이저로만 인간을 공격합니다. 테이저는 무조건 한 방이니 맞지 않도록 주의합시다. 때때로 수류탄에 테이저를 심어 던지며 수류탄 범위내에 있는 인간들은 테이저와 같은 판정을 받아 한 방에 죽습니다. 적 사살시 일정량 체력 획득함. ClownKill me if you can 생김새:눈과 팔,다리가 달린 바나나 다른 건보스와 같이 총을 씁니다 물론 에임봇도 가지고 있습니다. 킬을 할시 체력이 100까지 다시 차게됩니다. 머리가 조금 위에 위치하고있습니다. 플래시뱅을 맞으면 플래시뱅이 풀릴때까지의 시간의 2배의 시간 가량 무적 ??? RampagePoint guy 생김새:빨간색 좀비스킨 일반좀비보다 이동속도가 빠르고 데미지가 강력하며 특수한 소음탄을 사용합니다. 이 보스가 소음탄을 던질시 소음탄의 크기가 매우 커지며 소음탄에 빨간 윤곽선이 생기며 건물 너머에 있어도 그 소음탄의 존재를 확인 가능합니다. 시간(15초가량?)이 지나 소음탄이 터질시 매우 강력한 광역 피해를 입힙니다. Point guy 가 던진 소음탄을 직격으로 맞는다면 700 가량의 데미지를 체험하실수 있습니다. CommanderStalisk 생김새:노란색 좀비스킨 이분은 정말 멋지신분입니다. 자기 몸에 폭약을 두르고 적진을 향해 달려가십니다. 하지만 Ken과 달리 사살시 즉시 폭발을 일으킵니다. 문제는 폭약이 중국산인지 범위가 Ken 보다넓진않습니다. 하지만 근접해있다면 생명의 위협을 느낄수도 있습니다. 체력이 없다고 섣불리 다가가서 칼로 찌르시면 안됩니다. WishMalloc 생김새:초록색 테러스킨 대망의 마지막 보스입니다. 에... 건보스요 네 맞아요 건보스입니다 잘쏴요 에임봇이니까요? 킬을 할시 체력이 100까지 다시 차게됩니다. 플래시뱅을 맞으면 플래시뱅이 풀릴때까지의 시간의 2배의 시간 가량 무적